


Hunters

by Ahavah



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel transports the Winchester brothers to Terre d'Ange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun little post that I posted for April Fool's Day 2010 in my (edit: no longer-defunct!) Kushiel RPG. I suppose that was around Season 6 of SPN. I thought I'd tweak it a bit and add it here as my first work.

It was a relief to see Cas waiting for them when they disembarked. He was leaning against the pier and pressing the bridge of his nose, as if in pain, as he waited for the two hunters to disembark. "I'm glad you're here. Come. We have to hurry."

Dean raised his brows and glanced at his brother. With a shrug, he followed Cas through the streets of Marsilikos. They stopped as a squadron of guards in blue livery went marching by, and Dean nudged Sam, jutting his chin in their direction. "I'm not used to so many people being prettier than me," he laughed.

"Just try to blend in, okay?" Sam whispered. 

“You can start by not saying 'okay',” Castiel murmured, twisting his way through the growing crowd.

Dean frowned and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Look, Cas, you mind telling us what's going on? And why we couldn't bring any guns?"

Cas weaved back and forth as he led them through cobbled streets. "I've brought you back in time again, of course. You can't have guns. You shouldn't even have jeans."

"You're the one in a suit and trench coat. Heh, maybe we could get you a codpiece or something." Cas didn't answer his jibes. Dean grabbed him and pulled him under an awning next to - judging by the sounds coming from within - a cathouse. "Why are we here, Cas?"

"You see them? This whole land is descended from angels." Dean blinked at him. "That's right - angels. And the last time God talked to anyone, it was here in Terre d'Ange. If we're going to find Him, the trail begins here."

Sam stuck his hands in his pockets. "So, these people are all angels?"

"Descendants of angels," Cas corrected, cocking his head as he looked up at Sam. "Their blood is strong. Some people are god-touched. They have great gifts. If God is hiding anywhere on Earth, it would be here."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, and what are you gonna do, Cas? Wrestle God into submission? Clap him in chains and drag him back?" 

"If I have to, yes."

The two men stared at each other, and finally Sammy interrupted. "Look, if these people are all...angelic, and...and god-touched, aren't we basically walking into a trap? Any one of them could blast us to pieces. Or tell Lucifer where we are! All we've got is some salt and a crow bar here. You should have told us before zapping us to...wherever."

"God is here. We just have to find Him. If we can catch Him in mortal form, we can put a binding on Him and take Him back. Make Him stop it."

"How, Cas?" Dean's eyes blazed.

"The light and dark mirror. Two sides of a coin. If there is a vessel powerful enough for God, Lucifer would want it. If we bind Him, and take the vessel...we just need to unbind Him when Lucifer shows up. God will _have_ to fight." Cas peered into Dean's eyes. "And Sam is off the hook."

Sam shook his head, but Castiel had said the one thing that would win Dean over. “No. Dean, no. We can't just _hunt_ God.”

“And why the hell not? Somebody ought to! Why should we be the ones to face off with Lucifer while God hides like a pansy and lets everything be destroyed? We're hunters, and damned good ones too. I'm not goin' down without a fight, Sammy, and I'm not letting you either. You got any better ideas?” Sam pursed his lips, and Dean turned back to Cas. "All right. So how do we find God?"

"We go to the City. We'll have to try and blend in."

"Yeah. Good luck with that," Sam said.

Dean ignored him. "How far is this City?"

"A day and a half, if we ride hard."

"Dammit, Cas! Ride? I don't think so. Come on, beam me the Impala."

"Not here." With a look of extreme pain, he removed his blue tie, stroking it sadly before sticking it in his coat pocket. He took off the trench coat and folded it up. "Let's find some clothes first and blend in."

Dean smirked. "Last time I saw you wearing anything else, you were getting ready for an orgy."

"That could happen here, too."

"Hell yes!" Dean clapped his hands, giving a real smile for the first time in far too long. "Then let's get you a codpiece and ride for the City!"


End file.
